


Spécialité de Picardie

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley finds a way to enjoy drinking champagne…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spécialité de Picardie

**Author's Note:**

> A paean to **gealach_ros** and her lovely dreams. ♥

♦

‘But you don’t even _like_ champagne,’ protested Colin. He was already sitting naked in the bed, propped against the pillows, holding the expensive looking bottle that Bradley had handed him.

‘It’s a liquor _made from_ champagne,’ Bradley explained as if this made all the difference. ‘It’s a local speciality.’ Bradley stepped out of his jeans, and got onto the bed. Knelt beside him. ‘Besides…’ he murmured, ‘it’s not so much the liquor… as what I’ll be drinking it from.’

‘What’s that, then?’

Bradley grabbed Colin’s shoulders, and pushed him back down a little. Eyed him intently. ‘Don’t move,’ he advised. Then he cracked open the bottle, and carefully tipped it… so that it poured cool stickiness into the hollows just beyond Colin’s collarbones, first one and then the other.

Colin moaned as the sharp sweet scent rose, as the bubbles tickled his skin before rising slowly through the thick liquid to pop on the surface. Groaned as Bradley leaned in and lapped at the liquor with his tongue. Lapping with a delicious succulent sound, and then licking, and finally tickling around with his tongue–tip, seeking out the last of the fine intoxicating sweetness. First one collarbone, and then the other.

When he was done, Colin could swear he saw champagne bubbles rising hot in Bradley’s intense blue eyes. ‘My turn,’ Colin growled, lifting up and pushing Bradley over onto his back in one sure move, then nudging his legs close together. ‘Stay still,’ he advised, before pouring the liquor into the hollows just within Bradley’s hipbones. First one and then the other. The liquor welled there, and then slowly trickled down to the groove along the tops of Bradley’s thighs, ran down there until it pooled around where his balls lay plump. Colin’s tongue chased after every single drop.

♦


End file.
